


Enhanced

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Subjects prepare yourselves for enhancement.





	1. Chapter 1

Donald Duck slowly woke up. His entire body felt like he was on fire. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the ship he had been assigned to as a navigator had met up with another navy vessel to do.... Something. Faint voices reached the barely conscious navyman. What were they saying? Do they know what happened? Do they know where the rest of the crew is? 

"What do you mean he is waking up!?"

That voice was familiar. It was the captain of the other vessel. Memories rushed back. The other captain had wanted to take someone off Donald's ship, Captain Vickard refused to hand the crew member over. Then.... Then... The other ship sunk them. THEY SUNK THEM! Why is he alive and the rest of the crew dead. Donald began to struggle. Hands grabbed Donald and held him down. 

"Sedate him again! We have had too many problems already claiming these one. Vickard damaged our ship badly in that fight."

A needle stabbed into Donald's arm cleared the duck's head briefly and he knew. His crewmates were dead, because Captain Vickard refused to hand over Donald to these insane psychopaths. The moment of clarity was gone as what ever they injected him with took effect and darkness claimed Donald Duck once more.

"Well that was almost a disaster." 

Agent 7 glared down at the unconscious form of Donald Duck. The nephew of Scrooge McDuck wasn't supposed to be this hard to collect. The reports had painted Donald as the unfavorable one, he had always been in the shadows of the adventuring duo of Della and Scrooge. The one that was used as a pack horse, bait, and the one used to set off traps, expendable. Captain Vickard should have been glad to get to rid of the screw up, but he had fought instead. They had to sink the ship, not that they were going to let crew go, but because Vickard had chosen to fight Agent 7's ship was damaged and taking on water. They were going to have to call in a helicopter to retrieve Duck. Holding the button down on his comm, the Agent contacted headquarters. 

"This Agent 7 calling headquarters. We have procured Subject 1. There was some difficulties and the ship is taking on water. Requesting alternative transportation. Over."

"This is HQ. Request granted. Over." 

Drake Mallard jogged briskly through the park, his senses sharp. St. Canard was not like it's kinder counterpart, Duckberg. It was was more.... Dangerous. Drake forced himself to stay relaxed as he stopped, someone was following him. He knew it after he took four left turns and the other person stayed behind him. Even now they were there, standing just out of sight. A faint click reached Drake's ears, he twisted, barely dodging the dart that zipped past the duck. A muffled curse torn itself from Drake's beak as he sprinted off into the bushes of the park. Another dart buried its tip in a branch next to Drake's head. He ducked under another branch when a dark figure stepped in front of him and aimed a pistol at Drake. Time slowed down, a dart erupted from the barrel of the gun as Drake reached out and grabbed the arm of his attacker, time resumed its usual speed, the dart bite into Drake's shoulder as he twisted his attacker's arm and brought his hand down on the elbow snapping it. More figures emerged from the surrounding bushes and grabbed a hold of the duck. Blackness crept across Drake's vision as the contents of the dart took effect. 

"This is Agent 34. We have Subject 3. Agent 52 was injured. We are on route HQ." 

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera frowned in his rear view mirror. That person behind him was really close. Luckily there was a passing lane up ahead and the pushy driver could pass him. Hitting his blinker, Fenton pulled into the right lane, his mind drifting to dinner tonight, M'ma was going to make chimichangas, his M'ma's chimichangas were the best. Then the car pulled up beside him, and side swiped him. The intern fought against the other car trying to stay on the road. The car's occupants rolled down the passenger's window and Fenton found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Fenton didn't even get a chance to dodge before a dart buried its tip into the side of his neck. He screamed and grabbed at the dart. The other driver pushed Fenton's car off the road and into the ditch, slamming the young Latino's head against the steering wheel. Vision swimming, Fenton watched as the two ducks got out of the other car and walked over to him. Before the realm of unconsciousness claimed him, he heard one of them speaking. 

"This is Agent 12. Subject 2 has been captured. The subject has sustained minor injuries."

"Acknowledged Agent 12. Subjects 1 and 3 have been captured. Fake the death and get out of there. HQ out."

Then, Fenton knew no more.

Scrooge McDuck was many things. King of the Klondike, owner and founder of the Moneybin, Adventurer, Multi-Trillionaire. However, there was one title he loved more then the others, one he kept close to his heart and safe from his enemies. One only three people could call him, Uncle. There were things he regretted. The most painful was the argument he had had with Donald before the youngest of his niece and nephews shipped out. Scrooge hadn't liked the idea of Donald joining the Navy at all. He would be too far away from any help, and Donald, in Scrooge's mind, needed help. He was the most gentle hearted of the three, more compassionate, more easily taken advantage of. Donald needed the harder hearts of Della and Scrooge there to protect him, and now the youngest was miles away from them, where they can't follow. The buzz of the intercom disrupted Scrooge's thoughts. 

"Mr. McDuck? Someone from the Navy is here to see you."

"Send them in."

The tall, onxy feathered duck walked almost solemnly into Scrooge's office. 

"Mr. McDuck? Admiral Vickard. Normal someone else would be doing this but... I thought you would like someone that understands."

Scrooge frowned. 

"Understand what? Ye are nae makin' sense!"

Admiral Vickard gave a heavy sigh and took off his hat, sitting down across from Scrooge.

"Mr. McDuck. Last night the D.N.V. Walt was sunk with all hands lost. Your nephew was on that ship. My son was the captain."

Scrooge's world broke in two. The baby of the family, was dead.

Detective Dwight shook his head sadly at the body of Drake Mallard. The only way they even knew the mangled corpse was his was from the wallet found in the nearby bushes. 

"And yet another statistic of St. Canard's rampant murder rate."

As sad as it was, Detective Dwight knew with how corrupt the police were was no chance of Mr. Mallard's death ever being solved. Stomping out his cigarette, Dwight turned around and left the coroners to claim the body.

M'ma sat stone faced in her living room. The chimichangas had long since grown cold. They had been her baby's favorite food growing up, and now he will never have any ever again. Not after he crashed into the lake and drowned. Her facade broke and M'ma Cabrera wept. Her baby boy was gone forever. She will never hear he babble about his latest science project. Never see him graduate from college. Never see him grow and thrive out in the world. She was going to find who was responsible for her Fenton's death. She would make sure of it.

Donald slowly woke up. His head felt like it was trying to split in two. A hand gently shook his shoulder. 

"Hey wake up!"

With that Donald's eyes snapped open. Blue eyes stared down at him. The duck wore a grey jumpsuit. Just like Donald. Across the room, a Latino duck leaned against the wall, bandages wrapped around his head.

"So they grab you too, hm?"

But before Donald could answer a video screen flickered on from its position embedded in the wall. 

"Welcome subjects, to the first day of your new life. The world believes you are dead. And in a way, they are right. You are no longer Donald Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, or Drake Mallard. You are Subject 1 Code name: Paperinik, Subject 2 Code name: Gizmoduck, and Subject 3 Code name: Darkwing. In the next sixteen hours, you will under go the first step of the procedures. You will be faster, stronger, smarter. You will be the next stage of evolution. You will be our weapons and our shields. Now prepare yourselves, to be enhanced."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge brings the D.N.V. Walt up from the depths.

It was not a hard decision, Scrooge McDuck thought as he watched the dive teams go down to the wreck of D.N.V. Walt, to raise the ship from its watery grave. Admiral Vickard had almost wept when Scrooge announced he was going to fund the operation. The government had decided to not spare the funds to give the families something to bury.

"We got it!"

A diver yelled from the surface as the bulk of the sunken ship was pulled up through the water. Scrooge gave a sad smile. It was time to get his boy.

Hundreds of miles away, Donald slow woke up. He eyes hurt. His whole body hurt. Something was wrong with his eyes. It seemed almost as if he had text printed onto them. Giving him information on his surroundings. Two tiny arrows were pointing to the left and right. One was labeled "Darkwing" and the other was "Gizmoduck". Reluctantly, Donald turned his head. Drake was laying there, still unconscious, his chest a surgical patchwork of scars and stitches. Donald turned to look on the other side. Fenton was blearly blinking, on the side of his head was a plucked patch of feathers with metal gleaming in the center. Donald tried to reach up to his head to feel if he had one as well but something stopped his arms from moving. He looked down, restraints pinned him to the table. A surge of panic overcame the duck and he pulled on them, ignoring the intense pain that ripped through him, the restraints snapped effortlessly. Then the room turned red and sirens blared. A booming voice echoed over a speaker.

"Subject Paperinik is mobile! All units reports to enhancement bay 1!"

Donald didn't even have time to try an defend himself before armor wearing guards burst into the room and pumped him and the other two ducks full of darts, blackness reclaimed the duck as the drugs did their work.

They couldn't find Donald's body. Scrooge wanted to scream. To scream and scream until the gods of Ithaquack themselves heard him. All they had found was the rest of the crew... and an unexpected recording. Scrooge sat down to watch it. Maybe it had something on what had happened to Donald. The recording clicked on, and Captain Vickard's voice came through.

"This is Captain Vickard of the D.N.V. Walt. If you are listening to this, then I am hoping you are not connected to what just happened. Our ship is sinking and I am dying. They took Bosun's Mate Duck. I don't know why. I have hope he is still alive. Please. Look for him."

Scrooge stared in shock as he sat there. There is a chance Donald is still alive.

Author's note: Welp! Scrooge knows know! Sorry this took so long and is not as good as the first. This chapter did NOT want to be written at ALL.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello! This is the first chapter of my au called Enhanced. There will be much angst and this will be the darkest one I have ever written. There will be descriptions of medical horror and things like that.


End file.
